


Out in the Open

by Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova
Summary: Soren can't help himself but to assist his romantic rivals; after all, he has no chance to be with the object of his affection—no right to be. He also can't help himself to be hurt when he thinks the object of his affection is actually interested in those rivals.Sorenshouldknow better, thinks Ike. But then, isn't it his fault? After all, he's left so much unspoken.This work takes place in Path of Radiance after the Soren base conversation before Chapter 23 (The Great Bridge), and also after Endgame (Repatriation).
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Out in the Open

"... Well, she's unexpectedly generous." Soren mused, just as Aimee left ear shot. He turned back to his tent with a smile, and his voice took on a teasing tone. "I received something quite nice from your admirer, Ikey-poo! Thank you _so_ much!"

Ike emerged from Soren's tent, and saw the Hammerne staff in the mage's hand. "Hey, wait a minute!" Soren didn't tease Ike too often, but god, that sharp tongue of his was put to good use when he was in the mood for it. "A gift is the last thing I want to give you right now! What exactly was with that advice? I need her to _stop_ trying to capture my attention, not try better at it!"

"Oh, you heard that." In the moment, Soren genuinely didn't think Ike could. But what good would it do Aimee to try and court Ike with staves? She was in desperate need of guidance, and who knew how to make Ike happy better than Soren? "That woman's not going to stop. She may as well offer you things you'll actually like."

"Well I'm not planning to return her attention, so it'd be easier for me if she didn't."

Ike's adamancy about this widened the smile on Soren's face, though he couldn't articulate why. The smile managed to make Ike feel a bit self-conscious.

"What? Is it something I said?"

"No," Soren reassured, "it's just... interesting to see you so opposed to this. I think most men would happily accept attention and gifts from a woman like Aimee."

"Yeah, well, she should chase one of them, instead."

Soren laughed. "Where did she even catch you? What were you doing at this time of night."

"I went to see Princess Elincia about something, and Aimee just... she practically ambushed me on my way back."

"Oh. I see." The smile had disappeared from Soren's face. "She caught you in the middle of your night time rendevous with the princess."

Ike sensed the sudden, sharp downtown in Soren's mood. "What did I say, now?"

"You know, Ike, now that you've been made a noble, you and the princess don't need to be meeting in secret. And women like Aimee wouldn't chase you if they knew you were with Elincia."

 _Now_ Ike knew why the mage was hurt. "Soren, it's not like that!" More than anybody, Soren should know that, Ike thought. How many times had Soren stood by his side while Gatrie or Shinon mocked him for not being interested in girls?

Soren was recalling the same memories as he passed Ike, heading back towards his tent. Specifically the part where the two older mercenaries smugly insisted Ike would be just like them one day, his lack of interest just a matter of immaturity. And Ike _had_ matured over this campaign, everyone agreed. So what chance did Soren, a guy, have? "If you're going to learn lessons from Gatrie, at least get a girlfriend. Then you wouldn't need to barge into my tent so late because the wrong girl is trying to spend the night with you."

Ike winced. There was that sharp tongue, again. "Soren, listen!"

"Ike, it's late. Whatever you want to talk about, do it another time." Soren withdrew into the tent. Ike considered following, but it seemed pointless when the mage wasn't listening.

Ike sighed. They were to march on Crimea tomorrow; the visit had only been to reassure Elincia, as a friend. But the way things were right now, why would Soren believe that? "... What is there to be scared of at this point? I have to be clear with him. Get things out in the open." The young general was impatient; knowing Soren was upset at him had him anxious and depressed, but he didn't want to push the issue right now. There was too much going on. Ike made his way back to his tent for the night, his plan decided on. Once this war was over...

* * *

"Thank you, daughter of Elena. In the memory of my departed sister... I accept the medallion from you." Leanne could not add to what her brother Reyson had said, but understood the sentiment enough to nod in agreement.

With that business done, Ike looked around, anxiety encroaching onto his face. "If you'll excuse me, now that the war's over, there's something I've been meaning to do."

"Of course. Thank you, Ike." Reyson nodded in understanding.

"Good luck, Ike!" Mist shone a big grin at her brother.

 _Wait,_ Ike wondered, _does she know?_ He hadn't told anyone his plans. Was it that obvious? Then again, if anyone was going to put it together, it'd probably be his sister.

He smiled back, feeling encouraged. "Thanks, Mist." And with that, Ike ran off in search of a specific someone.

* * *

"Soren!" Ike called out to the mage, at this point surveying the now-former battlefield to compile his report for later.

He turned to Ike, who, much to Soren's surprise, was running right to him. "Ike? What's the matter?"

The young general came to a stop in front of Soren. He hadn't exerted himself that hard, but gosh was his face was red. "I... was hoping to talk with you."

"Right now?" Soren had expected Ike to be a bit preoccupied, with the war having just ended. "Is it urgent?"

"No, but it's... it's something that's waited long enough. Please, just come with me." He grabbed Soren's hand and took off for an area of the royal garden he expected they'd find some privacy in.

The two boys took a moment to catch their breath, surrounded by flowers and hedges, out in the open yet alone, still hand-in-hand. Soren's heart had skipped a beat when Ike first grabbed his hand, and he was in no rush to pull that hand away.

"Alright, we're alone. What—" The gravity of that word, 'alone', hit Soren, and now his own face was red. Or maybe it already had been, but Soren was keenly conscious of it now. "Wh-What is it you wanted to talk about, Ike?"

Ike closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts before beginning. "... Soren. I... don't want there to be any misunderstandings between us."

Soren's heart sank, immediately. "Oh. I see."

Ike's brow furrowed. "There, just like that! You're doing it again. You're assuming the worst. Just like that night with Aimee." He sighed. "Look, I don't want to this to keep happening with us. Which is why I... why I want to make sure you know how I feel." Ike swallowed hard. "... About you."

"How you... feel about me?" Yet again, Soren's heart was racing. It felt as if he was pulling himself back and forth between the edges of despair and elation, imagining what Ike was going to say. He wasn't sure his heart could take either outcome of this conversation.

"Soren, I've relied on you for as long as I can remember. And I've needed you more than ever this past year. With the death of my father, Shinon and Gatrie quitting over my leadership, all while needing to protect a hunted princess—and then not long after, I'm made general of a massive army. I think I've only been able to get through this all because I had you. You're always watching over me, taking care of me. I... don't know what I'd do without you by my side."

"Ike..." Hearing Ike acknowledge and thank him like this, Soren could hardly take it.

"I hate it when you get it in your mind that you're not important to me. But that's partially my fault. I've never told you exactly how I feel. So I want to change that... Oh man, I'm talking in circles." He felt his mouth going dry and his cheeks burning, but he powered through. "You are... very dear to me. No, that's not enough. Soren... I love you."

Soren didn't react right away. The words kind of bounced around in his head for a while, not landing. By the time they finally did land, tears were streaming down Soren's cheeks, though he didn't notice. He was in such disbelief, he felt he needed to ask a frankly silly question. "Do... Do you mean love as a friend?"

Ike blinked a few times. "Well... you _are_ my best friend. But that's not what I meant. I'm in love with you, Soren."

"Ike...!" Soren gasped. The tears were coming way faster. "I... I..."

"You don't have to cry, Soren." His face was still on fire, but Ike offered a comforting smile with his reassuring words. "If you're gonna reject me, it's fine." ... Still, he couldn't resist prodding the boy by turning the tables a little.

"N-No! No. That's not it." Soren wiped at the tears he'd just been made aware of. "Ike, I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. I... I love you, too. I've always loved you. It feels... wrong for me to say that. I'm nothing. I... I shouldn't even exist. Who am I to have feelings like this for you?"

"Soren, you're not—"

"I know. Because of you, I know. I have a place in this world. Even if... Even if my heart is still learning to feel that way." Soren paused again to wipe at the tears beginning to cloud his vision. "Ike, I don't know what I'd do without you, either. I can't even believe... that you feel the same way. I'm so happy. I... love you."

Ike wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I love you, too, Soren," Ike whispered into his ear, his breath on Soren's neck.

The two pulled back to gaze into each others' eyes, for the first time looking at the other without any doubts over whether their feelings were mutual. Ike and Soren were two people who understood each other better than they understood themselves, and right now they understood that they both wanted the same thing. They closed their eyes, leaned in, and shared a kiss. One that made them feel frozen in time.

Had the relationship between the two of them changed? Maybe not. The two were already so close, intimately close, and they already cared so deeply for each other. Officially labeling it wouldn't change any of that. Maybe it wouldn't even prevent Soren from feeling insecure about Ike around women—not right away, at least. His sexuality, and his closeness with Ike, had so often been the subject of derision and dismissal, and those internalized barbs would take time to fade.

But it felt like such a relief to be clear about this. To leave no ambiguity. And being able to share this emotional, blissfully happy moment together was more than enough reason for this confession all on its own.

* * *

Ike stood before the collected Greil Mercenaries. He didn't like giving speeches, but it was easier doing it for his little makeshift family. “For the past year, I’ve been focused on winning this war. I stand here today as a testament to your fortitude and commitment. I understand this will never suffice, but I wanted to take a moment to say something to you all. Thank you. I hope I may continue to rely on you.”

Ike found his eyes unconsciously wandering immediately to Soren. The mage smiled, and was the first of the mercenaries to respond. “There’s only one place for me to be, Ike… and it’s by your side.”

Mist smiled knowingly, and Titania too seemed to have a contented look on her face. And not just them. Quite a few of the mercenaries seemed surprised as the meaning of Soren's declaration hit them. But they looked happy for the two—Shinon being the most notable exception, groaning audibly. _Well, guess there's no keeping secrets from family,_ Ike thought, a tiny chuckle escaping his lips. Some people would just never understand. But the grins of those who were like family to him indicated not only that they understood, but that it had always been out in the open to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old, unpublished work of mine that I've touched up a little and finally decided to publish. There are more where it came from, and I _may_ do the same with them. Anyway, shoutouts to Path of Radiance's handling of queer themes holding up better than most games released in the past half a decade.


End file.
